


Getting Their Payment

by SilentMagi



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMagi/pseuds/SilentMagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Mafiastuck fun for a couple of my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Their Payment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/gifts).



Aradia Megido felt like dancing as she saw Vriska Serket entering the room where their standard meetings took place. Over the years, she had granted the pain in the ass before her an ungodly number of passes because of the orders from her boss and those above them. Those orders had granted her protection from retribution for various things that the Mafioso had done in the thought that she was ‘hot shit’ as she phrased it.

That had changed as of ten minutes ago, not that the girl standing before her knew that.

“Heeeeeeeey Megido!” the smug Mafioso sang out as she waved cockily, her sloppy tie hanging loose on her neck, fresh blood coloring the sleeves of her otherwise clean suit: an utter disgrace.

Aradia reached up to loosen the her own maroon tie, her family’s branch of the Yakuza having adapted a more American style of dress due to their business ties with Serket’s mother, an enigmatic woman known primarily by the name Mindfang. It was this business that had held Aradia’s hand in schooling the woman in manners before; however they had slighted the matriarch of the clan in a deal, and it was time to collect.

Her duty was clear, and as she smiled fondly at Vriska, just before a roundhouse sent the one-eyed woman sprawling across the floor, she could only think of what her controller had ordered her to do.

Make. Her. Pay.

She was on the surprised victim in an instant, her hand snagging the tie and yanking it tight before pulling her up from the ground. Lifting her up, she allowed her usual smile to fade to a snarl of rage as she allowed the long held smoldering rage to ignite into flames of fury, her rust-red eyes glaring deeply into the confused and somewhat frightened cerulean eye of her hated opponent. The tie continued tighten due to Aradia’s slight height advantage keeping Vriska’s feet off the ground as she watched the realization that she had been attacked finally sinking in.

Shortly after the struggling due to being strangled began, Aradia flung her across the room with a swing of her hips, slamming her into the wall. There was a sickening crunch, and with a satisfied smirk, she noted that she had broken Vriska’s good hand. Storming over again, she loomed over the crying victim of the infamous Megido rage. Most thought her sister was the only one to strip away the cultural calm to lash out at everyone that she thought had wronged her. But the truth was Damara was all talk, Aradia and their mother were the real savage brutes, and as she ground the ball of her foot into the broken hand of Vriska, she couldn’t help but wonder if the wimpy girl before her would survive to tell the tale.

Vriska’s attempts to free her broken hand left her open to a kick by Aradia, one that snapped her head back with a spray of blood from her freshly split lip and broken nose. The kick gave Vriska the momentum necessary to free her hand, not that she was in any shape to do anything about it. The formerly haughty Mafioso curled up on herself and pulled away as fast as she could from the enraged Yakuza, a speed that doubled when she heard the whisper of leather being freed from its place around Aradia’s waist.

After the first crack rent open the suit, and left a line of blood red split skin, Aradia couldn’t help but smile to herself. This was going to be a good day.


End file.
